Stolen Moments
by olive.eyes
Summary: It's a stolen moment, and they both know it... /.Bori.\\


It was a stolen moment, and they knew it.

Skin slipped over skin, lips connected repeatedly, and every so often their eyes would meet. They knew it was wrong. He had _her _and she was a dish on the side. But everytime they touched, they felt a spark. And he knew she was the one.

But there was _her. _And as much as she hated to admit it, she was one of her best friends. And you didn't do that to friends. So why did she? She knew it made her a bitch. She knew she was being slutty. But every time she attempted to break it off, after one look in his eyes she was his all over again. And every time their lips met in an earth-shattering kiss, she forgot about _her. _It was just him and her. They were each others. And every time he had to kiss _her_ he'd imagine her instead.

"We can't keep doing this." She whispered when they lay together.

"Yes we can. And we will." He replied, tilting her face towards him. "You're mine and I'm yours. We're staying this way until I can find a way around it."

"I love you, Beck, but I can't do this." She said, closing her eyes and holding back tears.

"Tori, look at me." Beck said in a forceful tone.

"If I do I'll fall all over again." She whispered, covering her eyes. He waited patiently.

"Tori, I'm not leaving. I'll leave if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to go." He told her.

"I can't do that." She murmured. "You know I can't."

"Don't push me away." He said, his voice strong and urgent. She knew without looking that if she opened her eyes she would see how desperate they were.

She opened her eyes. "Never."

"You promise?"

"I promise to never let you go." Tori whispered.

"Tori, I love you and only you. I swear I'm going to break up with Jade tomorrow so we can be together." Beck vowed, and Tori could feel the promise in his words.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He kissed her forehead.

"Beck!" A voice came from outside his RV. Their eyes widened as they recognised Jade's voice. "Open up! We need to talk."

Tori quickly pulled Beck's T-shirt over her head and slipped on her panties, grabbing her jeans and bra. Beck shoved her shoes into a compartment, and Tori snuck to the front of the RV and hid behind the wall seperating the driving area and living area.

Beck pulled on his jeans and grabbed a t-shirt, shoving it on quickly before opening the door to Jade. "You're wearing a different shirt." She noted, barging past Beck and sitting on his sofa. Beck smiled at the memory of at least five minutes ago. What he and Tori had been doing on that couch was probably not what Jade wanted going through his mind.

"What do you want, Jade?" Beck asked in an exasperated tone, folding his arms and leaning on the wall.

"I want to break up." Jade said quickly, and Beck's eyes widened, worried that she knew about him and Tori.

"Why?" He asked calmly.

"I'm still in love with you, if that's what you're wondering." She told him sincerely. Beck's eyebrows scrunched, confused. "You're not in love with me." She finished, and Beck looked down.

"How could you tell?" He asked quietly.

"It feels awkward around us." Jade started slowly. "I feel like when we kiss you imagine someone else. When you daydream you have that little smile that you had when we started dating. I know you don't want to hurt me, but I know you're in love with someone else. And that person's not me." Jade stood up, and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Beck blurted. "I didn't mean-"

"For things to happen like this, I know." Jade finished. She opened the door and looked back at Beck for a last glance. "You make a good couple." She told him.

"Huh?" Beck asked, and Jade smiled.

"You and Tori. You make a good couple. Ask her out. Don't let me hold you back." She told him before closing the door and walking out. Beck stood there, shocked, but he turned to look at Tori when he heard her come out from her hiding place.

They both broke out into a grin, and she ran forward, connecting their lips and wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked over and sat on his sofa whilst she broke off the kiss and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around her and they made eye contact, their eyes gleaming.

"Tori Vega, I'm in love with you. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes, Beck Oliver. I will be your girlfriend. And I love you too."

"By the way," Beck started, grinning at her. "You look so cute in my clothes." Tori rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her new boyfriend.

*

Outside the RV, Jade smiled. She heard Beck ask Tori to be his girlfriend and grinned faintly. She knew Tori was there. She may be mean, but she wasn't stupid.

"How did it go?" A soft voice asked, and she smiled.

"They're together." She replied, and the face was a mixture between scorn and happiness.

"How dare they? Cheating on you with-"

"I don't care, Cat." Jade told the ditzy red head. "I had my time with him, and it was great. But they belong together. They're cute, they need each other."

"Is it wrong for me to be happy for them?" Cat asked.

"No, Cat." Jade hugged Cat. "She's your best friend too. She feels terrible about it, I reckon. It's Tori, she hates it every time she messes something up."

"So if I hug her tomorrow, you won't get mad?"

"I'm gonna hug her tomorrow. She's better suited to Beck."

"So you're actually 100% okay with this?" Cat asked.

"1, 000% percent okay." Jade grinned. Cat giggled, linking her arm with Jade's and leading her away from the RV.


End file.
